No Life Without Her
by DMFangirl
Summary: Harry is left and the war is over. Everyone he cares about has died or left him. Suck at writing summaries....chapter 9 now up.
1. Chapter 1

Harry chucked his photo album across the room. He didn't want to see those deep brown eyes just hidden beneath a thin curtain of fiery-red hair. He didn't want to see her pale skin, just the right shade. He never wanted to remember, but yet he did. It was all he could do now. Sure, the war was won. But why did he have to sacrifice everyone he loved? He hated living alone, with no friends now. Draco, sure enough, had switched to the 'good side' at the end. Soon enough he got killed. Hermione and Ron were killed together in their house, just because of a stupid fire-bomb. And then there was _her_. He couldn't say or think her name. But _she_ had died…at his own hand. She was the last blood sacrifice needed. He could hardly send the Avada Kedavra curse at her. He couldn't bear to remember holding her hand, feeling her pure ivory skin turn cold, as if all the warmth had been sucked out of the world.

Harry had been seeing the world in shades of gray ever since. All the surviving Weasley family despised him. He lived in his small house now with no TV or radio or light. All the small things he loved were forgotten. Due to the non-living status he held, the Weasley family had made no attempt to contact. They hadn't even bothered to tell him when _her_ funeral was. He searched around for the newest thing that had become his friend. He hid his wand as soon as he had gotten home. He wouldn't ever touch that thing again. Not when he had to commit such a horrible deed with it. He didn't bother to cry out in pain as the sharp metal bit his skin. He was used to it by now. The faded scars of his first experiences with it reminded him plenty well how bad it used to hurt. Now he just felt pleasure. It was a simple release from the world, just another thing to take his mind off everything…especially _her._

As he pushed down on the cut, he had to turn away from the blood. It reminded him too much of _her_ hair. How he hated everything colored red! And green. He can't forget how the color green looked on his _angel_. He had to quit thinking of _her_! The pleasure seeping through him and out the cut increased as he pressed down a little deeper, acting on impulse, but instead cut deeper than he expected too. Quickly, a jolt of pain rushed up his arm. The last thing he thought was "I'm going to die here, all because of this, and when I do, I'll finally be able to see my _angel_ again." And then, right before he completely lost consciousness…a pale-skinned, tall, red-haired boy walked through the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next thing Harry knew is he was in a dull blue room. There was a dreadful pain coursing through his left arm. Then he remembered…he remembered it all. He remembered how bad he felt after killing Ginny. _'Ginny…my angel…the only true love I ever had. She was the one who got rid of all my pain after Ron, Hermione and everyone else died. No matter how strong I acted, she always could see right through that. She always knew how I felt. She always knew what was wrong and the way to put it right. And now she is dead and it's my fault.' _And at that moment he started to cry. That was the wrong thing to do. Suddenly, several nurses came rushing in. Some had medications while others had IVs and others yet had things for blood pressure and one had a syringe… a syringe full of sleeping medicine. '_Ugh…why does it always have to be sleeping draught? Always, always, always give the patient the sleeping draught. Keep him still so he doesn't struggle. Keep him still so he doesn't hurt himself more.'  
_

"Mr. Potter, will you tell us what's wrong?" One nurse asked.

"Nothing is wrong…I was just remembering things that happened in the past. Just so many sad memories flooded back to me at once."

"We understand Mr. Potter. Well, we're just going to give you these pain medications and this sleeping draught. Later, when you're feeling better, we'd like to ask you some questions."

"Okay. Whatever." Harry responded dully. _'Of course they want to ask me some questions. They always want to ask the depressed questions they already know the answers to. They probably want to send me to a psychologist. They probably think they have to stop this. Although, then again, they don't know that anything they try to do just makes everything worse. They can't fix anything. Everything is wrong and will be until I die and can to heaven to see my angel.'_

"Okay Mr. Potter. Just take these pills here and then we'll insert the draught and we'll be on our way." As Harry drifted off to sleep, he saw a flash of red hair walk through the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Will be oneshot if I don't get at least 20 good or bad reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up groggily the next morning. His room was still the same old dull blue, except the light was all natural, flowing through the window. He remembered seeing a red-headed person walking through the door, but still couldn't remember who it was. He wasn't even positive if he had actually seen their face or not. Harry searched his brain trying to remember the face he had seen, if he even saw one. It couldn't have been Ginny or Ron. They both died. It would never be Percy. He was still all of his stuck up self working at the Ministry. Fred had been killed by Voldemort. George would never have been his old trickster self and wouldn't play a prank on him, at least not like this. Charlie still worked in Romania with the dragons. Bill was working to rebuild Gringotts' and he would be the only one who would care enough to check up on him. '_It has to be Bill.'_

Just as he thought that, none other than Bill Weasley walked through the door from the hallway into his room. "Hello, Harry. I've been watching you for a while. You gave us quite a scare."

"I know. I never should have done it. Ever since…you know…ever since then I haven't been the same." Harry said, still not believing that Bill was standing right in front of him.

"I know, Harry. You're downright lucky I've been keeping watch on you. You've just been so blank. I hated to see the first time you tried."

"Well, I just acted on an impulse. I saw the razorblade and it was subconscious after that. I couldn't control what I did after that…and then I just continuously did that. It took away all of the pain of life."

"Harry, you can't continue to hide. We aren't ignoring you. If you'd just come home. Everything could be back to normal."

"But nothing would be normal. Nothing can be normal anymore. Without _her_ I'll never live again. It's impossible for me to live without her. I LOVED HER AND I HAD TO KILL HER!"

"Harry, you need to calm down. Nobody blames you. What's done is done. You can't change the past. This wasn't a mistake and you can't end up killing yourself just because Ginny is gone."

_Ginny. His Ginny. His angel. His only one true love. He loved her, and now she is gone because he killed her. Her beautiful, fiery-red hair turned gray as the warmth from her skin faded under his touch, draining the color out of his world. The sparkle from her eyes gone, and her smile everlasting. He remembered getting lost in those eyes once, and being dazzled by that smile. She was beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous, sexy, and most of all—anything she wanted to be._

"Harry? Harry, snap out of it. What got into you?" Bill asked, sounding concerned.

"I was remembering Ginny. I wish she was alive."

"I've got a surprise for you if you ever come home. Okay?"

"I'll come home as soon as I'm out of here. I love you, Bill, like a brother."

"You too, Harry. I'll see you soon."

"Oh, Bill one more question?"

"Sure, Harry, what is it?"

"How did you get inside my house when I blacked out?"

"I was never inside your house, Harry. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, I saw a flash of red hair right before I fainted. And then, I saw another red flash last night, right after they gave me the sleeping draught and right before I fell asleep."

"Today was the first day I visited you, Harry. You could've just been hallucinating."

"Yeah, I guess that's what it was."

"Goodbye, Harry. I'll be back tomorrow."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry woke up the next morning to a nurse. "Mr. Potter it is 8:00. You should be awake now. You have someone here to take you home." And then she called outside, "Mr. Weasley? You may come in now to take Mr. Potter home."

"Alrighty, Harry. Are you ready for your surprise?"

"I'm always up for a good surprise, Bill."

"Okay then, let's go home."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a long drive home, Harry and Bill arrived at a small little town house. "Wait here, Harry. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

After a few minutes, Bill came back outside to get Harry. "Welcome home. You've always been welcome to stay here, Harry."

"I guess I realize that now. Let's go inside."

"Oh, Harry, your room is the one at the end of the hall." Bill called to him.

"Okay. I'm probably just going to spend some time in there for a while. Is that okay?"

"Yeah it is okay. I think you might want to spend some time in there."

Harry opened the door to his new room and walked in. It was very large, meaning it had to have been enlarged by magic. Leading off of this room, being as it was more like a study, and didn't have a bed, was a slightly smaller room, or that was what Harry assumed it was. He walked forward and opened the door to the second room…and he gasped when he saw it. It was all red and gold. The sheets bore the Gryffindor Emblem. But what intrigued him was what was on top of the bed.

A/N…Don't know if you guys can figure it out. Hope you do. So I shot down the twenty reviews, just because I got 2 in the first two days. Hope you like the chapter. Sorry they're short. I'm not very good at writing long chapters and it takes me a long time to write any usually. I'm taking this chance to update now so that I can see if I get any more response to this story. If I do…then I'll update sooner, most likely. I'll be working on the next chapter soon! Sorry if you guys don't like cliffies! Had to put one there...since i'm not going with my original plan.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just thought I should put this disclaimer in...I don't own Harry Potter or any other character. Just my ideas. JKR owns all of the characters.

_**From the last chapter:**_

_**Harry opened the door to his new room and walked in. It was very large, meaning it had to have been enlarged by magic. Leading off of this room, being as it was more like a study, and didn't have a bed, was a slightly smaller room, or that was what Harry assumed it was. He walked forward and opened the door to the second room…and he gasped when he saw it. It was all red and gold. The sheets bore the Gryffindor Emblem. But what intrigued him was what was on top of the bed.**_

Lying on top of the bed, was a…life-size Ginny doll? Wait that can't be right, it's moving. Wait, 'it' is not an 'it' at all. It's Ginny! But how could it be Ginny. "G-Ginny?" Harry sputtered out. "I-Is it r-really you?"

"Yes, Harry, it is really me. Come and sit down." She said, patting the bed next to her. "I'll fill you in on some things you've missed." She paused, waiting for him to sit down. "So, Harry. Bill wasn't the only one keeping watch over you these past years. I guess I should start at the beginning. All those years ago, when you 'killed' me, you didn't really kill me. I—." She stopped talking as Harry interrupted her.

"Huh? How is that possible? When I killed you, I didn't really kill you? That doesn't even make sense."

"Harry, will you let me finish without interrupting me please?"

"Yeah, I guess you'll answer all of that."

"I will. Trust me, I will. Anyway…All those years ago, when you thought you killed me, you really didn't. Instead you killed a person using Polyjuice Potion. I was never told the identity of the person, but Bill was overjoyed when I appeared on his doorstep. He wrote a letter to Charlie, and George. Percy cut all contact with them after the war ended. He became so tied up in the Ministry, that he didn't even notice the letter that said "URGENT!" on it. He just saw that it was from a Weasley and threw it away. I've never gone in to tell him that I'm still alive because he hasn't even bothered to write a letter saying hi. Up until recently it had just been me watching over you. I decided that you would go and do something stupid, and you did. I was just about to leave when you sighted the razorblade. You took it in your hands, examining it closely. You were about to sit it back down when you pressed it to your wrist. The first cut wasn't very deep. I think it was because it hurt too much. The second day you examined the razorblade the exact same way. You noticed a few traces of blood on it so you took it and washed it off. Then you pressed it into your wrist again, pressing onto the cut to stop the pain and bleeding. Eventually, you stopped cutting as much. Then, three days ago, you cut too deep, losing too much blood, and passing out."

"Okay, well, I saw a flash of red hair right before I passed out. Was that you?"

"Yes, it was."

"And what about after they gave me the sleeping draught?"

"Yes, that was me too. Bill and I agreed that I would watch over you for a while and then you could come and live with us."

"Thank you, Ginny."

"For what?"

"For everything. For watching over me when I was depressed, and for having faith in me."

"Harry, I love you, you know that right?"

"I know, Ginny, and I don't ever want to have to lose you again."

"Well, Harry, I don't think that will happen. But we still do have another surprise for you, if you're up for anymore today."

"Well, I guess I'm up for another one, although, it's not like I need another one. You're the only surprise I need."

"Okay, well stay here… I have to go talk to Bill real quick."

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny walked out of hers and Harry's new bedroom. She walked down the hallway to Bill's study, which is where she figured he'd be.

"Bill, Harry says that he might be up for his next surprise."

"Well, tell him that he's going to have to wait until tomorrow. I'll go and cook dinner. Could you ask him what he wants? I can cook anything, you know."

"Yes, I will, and yes, I know."

"I learned from the best."

"I love you Bill."

"Love you too, Firefly."

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry had been waiting in his room for 5 minutes, while Ginny went to talk to Bill.

"Bill said you have to wait until tomorrow for your next surprise. Oh, and by the way, what do you want for dinner? Bill can cook anything."

"Umm…Do you think he could make chicken-and-ham pie with boiled potatoes and salad? And to drink have some Butterbeer?"

"Of course let me go tell him."

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny walked back down the hall to go see Bill and put in their dinner order for tonight. "Bill, Harry wants chicken-and-ham pie with boiled potatoes and salad, with Butterbeer to drink."

"Hmm…just like the summer before his fourth year."

"Oh, I had forgotten about that! Well, call us when dinner is ready, okay?"

"I will."

* * *

**Harry's POV**

After dinner, Bill took Harry and Ginny into the living room to have 'the chat' with them.

"So, by now, you two know all about sex and I just want you to know that you two can sleep in the same bed, so long as you don't do anything. Save that for when you're married, okay?"

"We won't do anything, Bill." They both chimed together. With that, Harry led Ginny off to _their_ room.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, too, Harry."

A/N: Did I surprise all of you? Ginny, alive? Another surprise to come in the next chapter!! More reviews=Faster updates (and a happier me!!) Hope you liked.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I disclaim all characters in the story except Daisy who was my idea. JKR owns the rest of the characters.

When Harry woke up in the morning, Ginny was already up. He glanced at the digital clock next to him and saw why she would be up. It wasn't morning at all…it was 1:27 PM. Harry got out of bed and right then an overexcited Ginny bounded in. "Awake now, sleepyhead?"

"Ha, ha, very funny. Why didn't you wake me up, Gin?"

"We figured you needed some sleep after all of the information you got yesterday. So are you up for your next surprise??"

"Sure. Just let me get dressed." Harry walked over to his closet and opened the door. All of his clothes from his house were already there. He grabbed a black shirt with a gold lion on it, and a pair of dark blue jeans. After putting them on, he grabbed his wand, which conveniently had a spot of its own. "Alright, we can go now."

"Okay," Ginny said, pulling out her wand and conjuring a black scarf to tie over his eyes so he couldn't see anything. "Just let me lead you there."

"Do I really have a choice? I can't see anything." Harry said, slightly sarcastically.

"Harry, please drop the sarcasm."

"Me? Sarcastic? Since when?"

"Harry, please stop being sarcastic."

"Fine, I will be. I love you, Gin. Now just take me to whatever surprise I'm getting."

"Okay, okay, I will. Now be quiet." Ginny responded, as she led him to see his next big surprise. Leading him through the door to the dining room, where at the table was his surprise; she thought _"I can't wait to see his face!"_ "Okay we're here." She told him removing the scarf that was blocking his view.

Harry's eyes bulged when he saw who was sitting at the end of the dining room table. "SIRIUS!!!!" He yelled, running toward him and hugging him in a big bear hug. "I thought you were dead, too! Where have you been since my fifth year?"

"Well, Harry, it turns out that I had been in a coma. When I fell through the veil of death, I didn't fall off the cliff that waits on the other side; instead I landed on the small ledge that is on the other side, just before the cliff. I only awoke from my coma a few weeks ago. I found the Weasleys and they agreed to take me in. I've been living here since."

"Why didn't you come and find me? How did they not know that you were dead? Wouldn't you have shown up in their death records? How could they let us hold a memorial service for you?" Harry paused to take a breath. Sirius took this chance to cut in, answering all of the questions in order.

"I didn't come and find you because we wanted it to be a surprise. They just never realized that I actually died; they merely thought I had escaped. I didn't show up in their death records which backed up their idea that I had escaped and returned to hiding. They let you hold a service for me because it didn't really matter. Just think of the service as the memorial to my devotion to the war."

"Oh, so you guys don't have any more surprises for me now, do you?"

"Umm…well, we just might. Bill, can we tell him?" Ginny asked Bill, hopefully.

"Harry, do you think you're up for one more surprise?"

"Of course I am, Bill. So what is it?"

"Well, it turns out that Dobby and Winky were secretly in love…and they had a child which they named Daisy. Daisy was the first house-elf to be born to two free parents, making her free. She decided that she wanted to serve us and is paid all that she will accept which is 3 galleons and 2 vacation days per month. Of course if she ever falls in love she can leave if she wants. Daisy, will you come here please?"

"Yes, Miss Ginny. Here I am, Miss Ginny. Oh, Master Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you. It will be such an honor to serve you. I remember my daddy-Dobby telling me about his days serving you. I will be just as fervent."

"Thank you, Daisy. You can call me Harry. You don't have to call me Master Potter. I prefer Harry."

"Yes, Harry Potter."

"Thank you, Daisy. You are dismissed for now."

"Okay. Miss Ginny, Master Wheezy, may I go out to the market?"

"Of course you can, Daisy. You're a free elf, remember?"

"Oh yes, oh yes. I almost forgot." With that, Daisy disapparated, presumably going to the market.

"She has been going to the market a lot lately. I wonder if she has her eyes on another elf."

"Well you'll never know unless she gets pregnant." Harry said.

"Oh, we'll know if they start dating. She'll come home and announce it." Bill told Harry.

"Now, that's a loyal free house-elf if you ever had one, isn't it?" Harry replied.

"Yes, Daisy is as loyal as Dobby." Ginny told Harry, delighted at the look of horror that appeared on Harry's face. With that she pulled Harry off to their bedroom to do who knows what. When they got there, she said, "I'll be right back," and walked out of the room.

When she had left the room a large falcon flew through the open window. Taking the note tied to its leg, he opened it and read what it had to say.

_Harry,_

_We're watching you. I wouldn't get too attached, because if you do, it'll hurt worse. Everything will be taken away as soon as it was given to you. Yes, we're still watching you, and we will be. Don't worry. We're not going to physically hurt you._

_Signed,_

'_Us'_

A/N: Want to know who sent that note now, don't you? Haha...well you're just going to have to wait. (I love cliffies!) Review please, any ideas I'll take into consideration. Hope you liked. Now is where the new ideas are coming into play!! =D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: All characters belong to JKR except Daisy and Huntjer. You get another clue as to who is sent the note. I'd like to thank Just Loony xx who reviewed every chapter and All the Pretty Horses who has reviewed almost every chapter.

**From the last chapter:**

_**Harry,**_

_**We're watching you. I wouldn't get too attached, because if you do, it'll hurt worse. Everything will be taken away as soon as it was given to you. Yes, we're still watching you, and we will be. Don't worry. We're not going to physically hurt you.**_

_**Signed,**_

'_**Us'

* * *

**_

Harry magically hid the letter just as Ginny walked in the room. "Harry, what did you have in your hands?"

"Nothing, Ginny, why'd you ask?"

"Because something flew out of your hands just as I walked in. You had something Harry. Tell me what it is." She demanded, taking her wand out.

"IT WAS NOTHING, GINNY!"

"Harry, don't make me Bat-Bogey you."

"That doesn't scare me, Ginny. It was just a letter, anyway."

"Where is it? Let me read it."

Harry sighed. "Okay, Ginny. You can read it. Accio Letter." The letter began to fly to his hands, but Ginny grabbed it first and read it.

"Harry, you have to promise me that you won't keep any letters like this a secret. We have to go tell Bill. Come on," she said, pulling him off the bed and leading him out of their bedroom to Bill's study. "Bill, look at this letter," she said, handing him the letter to read.

After he read the letter, he said, "Well there's only one thing to do. We have to put maximum security on the house. The goblins can use some of their security, too. We have to limit Floo use and Apparation to and from the house. I'll call work right now." Bill walked over to his fireplace. Grabbing a pinch of Floo powder from the small bowl on the mantle and throwing it down, he called, "Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Gornuk's Office."

Harry heard a woman call through the Floo, "Gornuk, you have a Floo call in your office."

After a few moments of waiting Harry and Ginny heard a rough voice saying, "Oh, Mr. Weasley, what is troubling you that you must call directly to my office?"

"Well, Gornuk, we've got a problem here at my flat, and I was wondering if you could come and talk to me about it…well actually talk to me, my sister Ginny, and Harry Potter. Is that possible?"

"Yes, yes, my, oh my, Mr. Harry Potter is living with you now. I'll be there soon. Do you need me to bring anyone?"

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you could bring Fleur home and bring a few extra goblins with you. We're going to need some very high securities put on the flat. Do you think that would be okay?"

"Of course, Mr. Weasley, anything is possible for my best worker. Close this Floo connection. I'll be there in a few minutes. I'll reconnect from my end."

"Okay and thank you Gornuk."

"No need to thank me, Mr. Weasley." On that note, the Floo connection was closed.

"Daisy, could you please come home?"

Within three seconds, Daisy had appeared. "Yes Mr. Wheezy? What do you need?"

"I was just wondering why you have been going to the market so often?"

"Oh, Mr. Wheezy, you'll never guess! I met the most amazing elf ever. His name is Huntjer. Why do you ask?"

"It was nothing. You may leave now, but one more thing, Daisy. Can you keep an eye out for anyone who looks like they might be watching our house?"

"Of course, Mr. Wheezy, I will 'keep an eye out'." With that Daisy left. Within a few moments, Fleur appeared out of the fire, followed by Gornuk, Rajhun, Barbork, and Nakior.

"Oh, Bill, what's wrong? Why'd you have me come home early?" She asked, flustered.

"I'll answer all that in a minute love. Why don't you all sit down?" Bill told everyone conjuring up 4 extra chairs. He moved to sit behind his desk and Fleur came and sat on his lap. Harry and Ginny were already sitting down, Ginny on Harry's lap. "Well, Harry why don't you read that note aloud?"

"Okay, Bill. It says, 'Harry, We're watching you. I wouldn't get too attached, because if you do, it'll hurt worse. Everything will be taken away as soon as it was given to you. Yes, we're still watching you, and we will be. Don't worry. We're not going to physically hurt you. Signed, 'Us'." When he finished reading the note out loud, the same large falcon from before flew into the room. Harry untied the note that was attached to the bird's leg, and the bird flew off once again.

"Well, Harry. Looks like you have another note to read out loud."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Quickly Harry read the note in his head.

It said:

_Harry,_

_We hope you know that you've just made a BIG mistake. I wouldn't have ever told anyone about that note. You're just putting your life in more danger now. Soon enough, everyone you ever loved will be taken away from you. Just wait._

_Signed,_

_AC, AC, AD, RL, RL_

A/N: Did my hint help? Any guesses as to who sent the note? Thanks to xxxxxmelixxxxx from Yahoo Answers that helped me come up with my other house-elf name.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again to All the Pretty Horses and Just Loony xx for consistent reviewing. Once again…I do not own Harry Potter and other said characters, just Daisy and Huntjer. They belong to J. K. R. Hope you like chapter 6 of No Life Without Her! Congratulations to All the Pretty Horses for guessing the names of the people who wrote the letters.  
**

**From the last chapter:**

_**Harry,**_

_**We hope you know that you've just made a BIG mistake. I wouldn't have ever told anyone about that note. You're just putting your life in more danger now. Soon enough, everyone you ever loved will be taken away from you. Just wait.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**AC, AC, AD, RL, RL**_

Harry read the note out loud to Gornuk, Rajhun, Barbork, Nakior, Fleur, and Bill.

"Hold on, let me make another fire call." Bill said, taking another pinch of Floo powder and throwing it into the fire, calling, "Ministry of Magic, Minister Shaklebolt's Office."

"Hello, Bill. What brings you to my fireplace today?" Harry heard Kingsley Shaklebolt say.

"Kingsley, do you happen to have a list of the living Death Eaters?"

"Oh, yes, yes, just a moment. Let me find it." The room full of people on the other end of the fireplace heard the shuffling of papers. "Oh, here it is! They are: Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Thorfinn Rowle, Austugus Rookwood, Travers, and Yaxley. Is there a reason for this?"

"Yes there is. We have reason to believe that the Carrows, Lestranges, and Dolohov are watching our house. We need you to come as soon as possible to supervise the placement of wards on our house."

"I will come immediately." With that quick reply, the Floo was disconnected then almost immediately reconnected again. "Oh yes, do you have a bit of spare parchment? I'm going to write Headmistress McGinnis (the new headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) and tell her to send Professor Weasley (Victore who became the Professor of Charms), Miss Dominique Weasley, and Mister Louis Weasley through the secret passageway in the Room of Requirement to the Hog's Head where Victore or Dominique can Side-Along Apparate Louis home."

"Sure," Bill said, ripping of a bit of spare parchment from an older letter that was never sent. "Here you go."

Quickly, Kingsley scribbled down a note signing his name on the bottom of the parchment. He rolled it up and tied it to Arnold, Ginny's Pygmy Puff that was now 7 years old.

"Harry Potter, Master Wheezy and Miss Wheezy, I am home. Do you need Daisy to make you some dinner?" Daisy asked walking into the room.

"No, no, Daisy, we don't need anything right now."

"Okay, Daisy will just be cleaning in the living room." Daisy said, walking out of the room.

"Back to business now…so this is very good reason to suspect that we have Death Eaters watching you. We must take action." Kingsley said. All of a sudden, there were two barely audible 'pops' signaling that the other Weasleys were home.

"Mum, Dad, where are you?"

"We are in your fatherz ztudy, love." Fleur called back, a slight French accent returning because she was worried.

"Hello Mum, Dad, Minister Shaklebolt, Goblins of which I do not know names, Ginny. Oh! Harry! I've missed you so much." Victore said excitedly, running over to give Harry a hug.

"Hello Victore. I've missed you too. But we need to get down to business. Who all can assist in the placement of wards on the house?" Harry paused, waiting for a show of hands. "So there's Bill, Fleur, Victore, Ginny, Gornuk, Rajhun, Barbork, Nakior, and me.

Bill, how many people do we need to put up the strongest wards?"

"Well, with me and the goblins, that's enough for the ancient wards. But for the blood wards we need everyone who is going to be in the house."

"Okay, well, put up the strongest possible wards, and as many as possible." Bill said. "Of course, I will assist in them. Let's get down to business."

Now all Harry and Ginny had to do was to sit around until they were needed.

**A/N: Okay…so don't shoot me…I've been very busy this week and I probably won't update again for a while. Hope this satisfies you until the. Reviews make me happy. I like to know people are reading my story…it doesn't matter if they're good/bad. Again…please don't kill me. I've been working all week, but I have school and everything else.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So…I told you I wasn't going to update again for a while. I'm back!!! (dodges anything that may have been thrown by the small angry mob of people who are mad at me for being gone so long)… I won't talk much longer…just saying thanks to the people who've stayed with me.**

**From the Last Chapter:: **

"Okay, well, put up the strongest possible wards, and as many as possible." Bill said. "Of course, I will assist in them. Let's get down to business."

Now all Harry and Ginny had to do was to sit around until they were needed.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in their room waiting. They had already given their blood for the wards that required it. Harry was lost in thought, just wondering if Ginny would accept anything from him. "Hey, Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to go to the store. I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

"But, Harry…You aren't supposed to leave the house. It's you they're targeting, not anyone else."

"Ginny if you want me to, I'll wear my Invisibility Cloak."

"Okay, but please hurry." With that last comment, she jumped up and gave him a quick kiss before he Disapparated to "the store." Really…he had ulterior motives. He really planned on going to _a_ store, just not _the_ store, meaning the grocery store. He decided he'd have to go there too, just because it would look suspicious if he didn't. Then he suddenly got a great idea.

* * *

Ginny heard the barely audible 'pop' that signaled that Harry had returned. "Hey, Ginny?"

"Where did you first kiss me?" Ginny asked, her wand drawn.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry asked puzzled. He knew the answer to her question, it was the Gryffindor common room, but he didn't know why she asked.

"Security questions…Harry don't tell me you don't know the answer."

"Yes, I do. It was the Gryffindor common room. So what's a security question?"

"I'll tell you that later. Just ask me a question that only I would know."

"Um…What year was I going into when your brothers picked me up in the flying car of your dads?"

"Haha…that was your second year, my first."

"What's so funny about that?"

"I'm not sure. I bet I could figure something out."

"Anyway, could you put those things in the bathroom? I'm kind of tired."

"Sure." Ginny carried the bag into the bathroom and set it down on the floor, leaving the door open. Harry lay on his stomach and watched her put away the bagful of groceries. "Harry…I thought you were tired."

"I am. I just love to watch you."

"Whatever." She continued to put away their groceries until she came across a peculiar box. It wasn't that large, but it wasn't very small either. She opened it and came across another box. Opening that she came across another, and another, and another. While she was opening these boxes she hadn't noticed Harry walk over to her. Opening the final box she came across a…

**A/N:: Okay so I know this is an extremely short chapter. I just couldn't resist the cliffhanger. I'll update with the next chapter either today or tomorrow. 3 Thanks to all the people who comment. (comments are encouraging…whether good or bad.) Also…I'm thinking about starting a Draco/Hermione story after this one. Comment/PM me with ideas or whether or not you'd like that. Also if you want to include a genre (romance, angst, etc) I'd be happy to consider.**

**All my love, Emily**


	8. Chapter 8

While Ginny was opening the boxes, she hadn't noticed Harry walk over to her. Opening the final box she came across a Princess cut 1 1/2 ct diamond ring with a 14 k yellow gold band. She didn't know that it cost him $8998 in Muggle American money at a store from America. That's where he went. To get her a beautiful engagement ring. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you with all my heart. I always have and I always will. You're my beautiful little red-head even though your heart will always be split between me and your brothers. Will you give me the honor of being my wife?"

"Oh, Harry…" Ginny began, pausing for suspense. "Yes, I will marry you. I love you so much and you've always had my heart. It never was split. I don't want to say anything more because it might give away my wedding vows."

Harry slipped the ring on Ginny's finger and she pulled him out of their room down to Bill's study to tell him the good news. She knocked on his door, waiting to open it until after Bill told them they could come in. "Come in, Ginny and Harry."

"Bill, Harry just asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

"Ginny, I'm so happy for you two. I was waiting for it to happen. It's apparent how much you love each other. Have you decided anything yet?"

"No, he just proposed. I was too happy to start talking."

"Well, I'll be happy to give you away at the wedding."

"Thank you, Bill. We're going to go."

* * *

Over the next few weeks many wedding details were decided. First was the date, which was set for May 2 because that was the end of everything and they needed a happier memory for that day. The wedding was only a month away, exact. Today was April 2. That didn't give them much time to plan. It would be at Bill's house so that they wouldn't have to leave. Second, Harry and Ginny both decided that neither of them would have a best man or maid of honor, because those spots had always been reserved for Ron and Hermione. In place, they would have a picture of each, in memory of them. Third were the colors, which were lilac and pale pink. (Harry shouldn't have told Ginny that she could choose whichever colors she wanted.) Then the bridesmaid dresses, which were going to be lilac. They were around mid-shin length, had the appearance that they were strapless but then had a lilac netting halter top to hold them up. They had a hitch back and almost had the appearance of a prom dress. The groomsmen were to wear a standard tuxedo with a lilac bow tie. Ginny's bridesmaids ended up being Fleur(only because Bill would be mad if she wasn't), Luna, and Raelynn (Charlie's wife from Romania) and the flower girl was Sierra(Charlie and Raelynn's four year old girl.) Harry's groomsmen ended up being Bill, Neville, and Charlie. The ring bearers would be Tyler and Cody (Charlie and Raelynn's six year old twin boys.)

Ginny's wedding dress would be pale pink, to complement her other dress color. Also there's the saying that goes:

Married in white,  
You have chosen all right.  
Married in green,  
Ashamed to be seen.  
Married in red,  
You will wish yourself dead.  
Married in blue,  
You will always be true.  
Married in yellow,  
Ashamed of your fellow.  
Married in black,  
You will wish yourself back.  
Married in pink,  
Of you he'll think.

So "Married in pink, of you he'll think." That should be true. Then she needed her "something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a lucky sixpence in her shoe." She was also getting married on a Wednesday which is apparently the best of all, although being married in May you'll apparently rue the day. For her something old she has her Great Aunt Muriel's tiara. For her something new, she…would have to get that later. For her something borrowed she will have Raelynn's diamond necklace (which she was already promised to have.) For her something blue, she is going to have a small silk light blue flower clip for her hair.

* * *

That is what went on for the next 3 weeks. They planned, attended fittings, and everything was decided. Then came the chaotic week before the wedding.

**A/N:: Argh. Another short chapter. Had to hurry to finish it today. thanks to all those who read. Like? Yes? No? I don't care. Comments make me happy and are very good motivators. Hope you liked. Wedding comes up next chapter!!! =D Comment with ideas?? Thanks for reading**

**~Emily  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Six days before the wedding. Ginny couldn't believe that she was actually getting married. Her dreams from when she was ten were finally coming true. Back then she had wanted to marry Harry Potter for his fame, fortune, and looks. Now she wanted him for a different reason. Well, not exactly different. She still wanted him for his fortune and looks, but not as much. His body was amazing, but she loved him, and that was what mattered.

* * *

Six days before the wedding and Harry could hardly believe that after all the years of thinking she was dead, and him killing her polyjuiced body, Ginny was actually going to marry him. He always thought she was cute when he first saw her at the Burrow when he was eleven. He knew she had fantasized about him back then and if her mother was here, he was sure he would have her blessing. Molly loved him like her own son, and now he would be her son. Even though she wouldn't be there, Bill would and Ginny loved Bill as dearly as she loved her mother. She was his firefly. He wondered if Charlie would come with his children. He would love to see them. Oh, how Harry missed the Weasley clan, just as he missed Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Six days before the wedding, Bill Weasley was sitting in his office thinking. For once, he wasn't working or in a hurry. He was overjoyed that his little Firefly was getting married, and he knew she would be treated well. Harry was the best person for Ginny. He knew virtually everything about her. Right away, Bill had written Charlie and told him that she was getting married to Harry. Charlie had replied saying he would be there right away. Bill had yet to tell the future husband and wife.

* * *

Six days before the wedding, Charlie Weasley was packing to leave tomorrow. He had yet to hear from Bill to know if he had told Harry and Ginny. He really wanted Harry to meet Raelynn, Sierra, Tyler, and Cody. Just as he finished packing Raelynn walked in the room. "Honey, you just got an owl from Bill. Here's the note," she said, handing him the note. Charlie quickly read it.

"Bill says it'll be a surprise when we get there for Harry and Ginny."

"Well, that's okay. We like surprises…even if we are the surprise."

* * *

Five days before the wedding. Ginny's nerves were acting up. She was overjoyed to be getting married. She knew she wouldn't get cold feet. She was marrying the love of her life. Of course, when she was little it was always the schoolgirl crush, but it had developed into much more. She couldn't wait to become Mrs. Potter. Ginevra Potter. Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter. She also had big news for Harry, which of course, she wouldn't tell until their 'honeymoon' in his bedroom. She wished that there weren't people still out to get them. She wanted to go on a real honeymoon, but they couldn't until after they caught whoever was trying to get her. Ginny had also changed her bridesmaid dresses. While flipping through a catalog, she found one she absolutely loved. They were made out of satin and were ¾ lengths. They were accented with a rhinestone jewel at the bust. They were still halter tops and they came with a matching scarf. They were still lilac colored too. They had a mini train in back and were absolutely beautiful. She was still having the same wedding dress though, so that was good.

* * *

Five days before the wedding and Harry was very excited. He wanted the war to be totally over, though, and that wasn't going to happen for a long time. All of the Death Eaters sending him notes had to be caught and thrown in high security Azkaban before he would ever be able to go out in public again. He was worried about the latest note that he'd shown only to Bill, Fleur, and the goblins. He didn't want to worry Ginny. This one had said:

_Harry,_

_You're making a big mistake marrying the girl. She's going to leave you sooner than you'll have time to enjoy her. Have fun with her while you can, she's just a slut anyway. We're not even sure why she even would want to marry a scumbag like you. She's way too good for you. She'll be way too easy to get rid of along with the rest of them. Having this wedding is the biggest mistake you have ever made, which is saying something. We shall be watching, waiting for the right moment to strike. _

_Signed,_

_The exact same people who have been sending all of the other notes_

He didn't know what he should do about it. He definitely was going to have this wedding. Ginny had wanted this since she was a young girl, and he wasn't going to take this away from her, no matter how much he wanted to. Damn his nobility and everything about it. He had already stopped them from being together once to protect her, and look where that got him. He had thought she was dead for so long, and he wasn't going to chance that again. He would definitely not lose her. The safest place for her to be is with him, he should know that by now. So why does he want to go against everything he just thought and call off the wedding?

* * *

Five days before the wedding, Bill was staring at the newest note, wondering if they should move the date of the wedding to throw the Death Eaters off track. He doubted it would work. They seemed to have a better hold on their schedule than he had originally thought. No matter. They wouldn't be able to get in past all of the wards. Some of them he didn't even recognize from his curse-breaking days. He really hoped that this wedding wasn't going to be a mistake. He would hate for Harry to lose them all again, even though he had never really lost them in the first place.

* * *

Five days before the wedding, Charlie was almost ready to leave. They were set to arrive by portkey at 5:00 that night. They were finishing up packing their final bags before they were set to leave. Packing for three children and himself and his wife was a complicated process. Well, maybe not so much complicated as long. He had to make sure everyone's dress clothes were packed along with the presents and enough clothes to last them for the week and a half they were staying with Bill. Luckily, their house was magically enlarged on the inside so there was plenty of room for the family of 5 plus Bill, Fleur, Victore, Dominique, Louis, Harry, and Ginny. He hadn't realized that 12 people would be staying in the house. Oh well. After he'd checked and rechecked that everything was packed, all he had to do was wait for Raelynn to get home from work.


End file.
